This application claims priority of Japanese patent applications numbers 2000-086370, and 2000-177478, filed Mar. 27, 2000, and Jun. 13, 2000, respectively.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system in an electronic musical instrument which can produce an optimum quality of sound without asking the player for any troublesome adjustment regardless of the location of the electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic musical instruments (such as electronic pianos) of a particular type having a loudspeaker(s) with its face down or arranged to face in the rearward direction (in the opposite direction to the player) have been marketed. The latter type of the electronic musical instrument has the loudspeaker arranged facing opposite to the player for issuing an optimum quality of sound towards the audience. Hence, the electronic musical instruments of the latter type are favorably used for education in a school or playing on a stage.
When such a type of the electronic musical instrument is placed adjacent to the wall, its sound to the player may be degraded as compared with the placement far from the wall. More specifically, as the bass component of the sound is less directional, the bass component reflected on the wall may be emphasized and received by the player with a negative effect.
Some of the conventional electronic musical instruments of that type are equipped with tone control knobs. The tone control knob can be turned by the player so that the reproduced sound is favorable in the bass and treble level. In case that the electronic musical instrument is placed in a different location, its sound can be controlled to a desired quality of sound by the operation of the tone control knob.
It is yet troublesome for the player to carefully operate the tone control knob of the electronic musical instrument until a desired quality of sound is obtained. Such troublesome operation of the tone control knob is hated by most of the players.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an audio system in an electronic musical instrument which eliminates the above disadvantage of the prior art and can automatically adjust the reproduced sound to a desired characteristic or level at the location of the installation.
For achievement of the above object, an audio system in an electronic musical instrument having a loudspeaker(s) for reproducing a music sound is provided as a first feature of the present invention comprising: at least one switching means which is turned on and off depending on the environment where the electronic musical instrument is located; and a means for modifying the frequency characteristic of the music sound in response to the operation of the switching means.
According to the first feature of the present invention, the audio system of the present invention allows the player to simply turn on and off the switching means for reproducing sounds of an optimum quality under the conditions where the electronic musical instrument is placed.
As a second feature of the present invention, an audio system in an electronic musical instrument having a loudspeaker(s) for reproducing a music sound is provided comprising: an infrared ray emitter for emitting an infrared ray in the rearward direction of the electronic musical instrument; an infrared ray receiver for receiving reflection of the infrared ray; and a means for modifying the frequency characteristic of the music sound when the reflection of the infrared ray received by the infrared ray receiver exceeds a predetermined level so that an optimum quality of the music sound can be issued in the frontward direction of the electronic musical instrument.
According to the second feature of the present invention, when the electronic musical instrument is placed adjacent to the wall, its location is automatically detected by the infrared ray receiver receiving the reflection of an infrared ray emitted from the infrared ray emitter. As the location of the electronic musical instrument adjacent to the wall is detected, the frequency characteristic of a music sound can automatically be modified to a corresponding one thus allowing an optimum quality of the music sound to be perceived at the front side of the electronic musical instrument.